


An Overheard Conversation

by Ms_Pimprenelle



Series: Not My Jane! [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Providential eavesdropping, Self-interested Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Pimprenelle/pseuds/Ms_Pimprenelle
Summary: In which Jane Bennet is Outrageously Out Of Character -- and, sadly for her Plans, is overheard by the last person on earth she would have liked to be made aware of her schemes.





	An Overheard Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Well, so I thought I could as well post that conversation now since I had the time to do so ... there may be continuity problems with the main story, because I wrote this, Not My Jane was only half-written. There may also be more spelling or grammar mistakes than usual, since no beta reviewed this.

On perceiving Mr. Darcy [Sir William Lucas] stopt with a bow of superior courtesy to compliment him on his dancing and his partner.  
  
"I have been most highly gratified indeed, my dear sir. Such very superior dancing is not often seen. [...] I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event, my dear Miss Eliza (glancing at her sister and Bingley) shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in!"  
  
[…] Sir William's allusion to his friend seemed to strike him forcibly, and his eyes were directed with a very serious exp ****ression towards Bingley and Jane, who were dancing together. Recovering himself, however, shortly, he turned to his partner. (P &P, chapter 18)

* * *

The dance ended after some more conversation, and Mr Darcy could not be happy about the way Miss Elizabeth had stood up for his enemy. He could not stay angry with her for very long, and soon searched for another subject to occupy his mind He recalled Sir William’s remarks and paused. Searching for Bingley in the crowd and spotting him conversing with Miss Bennet, he watched them for some time and could discern that his friend was still as infatuated with the young lady as he had been some weeks previously, which was not his usual ways. Bingley could be close to propose to this country miss, and yet he knew nothing of her character. Was his friend about to make the worst mistake of his life? Darcy decided that he must quickly find more about Miss Bennet’s character—but how could that be accomplished?  
  
For want of a better option, he watched her and tried to recall all that he knew about her. She was well-behaved and beautiful. From what the Netherfield servants said, she was also kind. Yet, Darcy could not discern her to be particularly touched by him. She seemed to be pleased with his attentions, and no doubt flattered... but she did not seem to be in love. Still, that was not have enough to disapprove of her. Bingley could do worse than marry a woman such as her, even if she had dreadful connections and no fortune. Darcy would still have to ensure that his friend knew what he was about  
  
At this moment, Bingley turned away to address a footman, and Darcy saw Miss Bennet smile smugly to herself. Her complacent look came back as soon as her host’s attention was on her again. Troubled by this, Darcy decided to retreat to the balcony in order to gather his thoughts. Soon afterwards Mrs Bennet and her eldest daughter stepped on the same balcony. Wishing to stay unbothered, the gentleman stilled and remained in the dark corner where he stood. Perhaps he should have left, but he was not yet ready to joint the ballroom and hoped that they would only stay briefly for a breath of fresh air. The ladies had not seen him, and it soon appeared that they did not come merely for the cooler night air.  
  
"Dear Jane! I think that Mr Bingley cannot be long before proposing now. How clever you were!”  
  
"Mother, please, lower your voice! Anyone could hear you."  
  
"You told me that before you dragged me outside. I dare say that we are far from indiscreet ears now," said Mrs Bennet, shrugging, but she followed her daughter’s advice anyways.  
  
Darcy hesitated. The polite thing to do would have been to make his presence known but he was unwilling to enter the crowds again so soon. Moreover, in light of what Sir William had just told him, he thought that he would be foolish to pass an occasion to hear what Miss Bennet really thought of his friend. There would be no other time where she would be as devoid of artifice. He was not even certain she would be so with her mother. Hoping his fears would be led to rest, he retreated into the shadows and leant against the wall.  
  
"Now, Jane dear, you _must_ find a way to make him propose. He has courted you long enough as it is!"  
  
"Mother, he never requested to court me."  
  
"Pish posh! That man spent as much time as he could with you at each gathering you attended together. If only Lizzy had not curtailed your time at Netherfield last week! You would certainly be betrothed by now."  
  
"Lizzy meant well, Mamma."  
  
"Maybe she did, but I cannot understand her. Why, she believes you to be in love with Mr Bingley, and yet would not give the two of you an opportunity to become closer?"  
  
"She felt it would be improper—and I must say I do agree with her. Had I remained at Netherfield when my health was good enough to go home, I fear the Bingleys would have been suspicious of my motives."  
  
"Hmph! I still believe two more days could not have done much harm. All you had to do was to act more tired than you actually were, and no one would have criticised you."  
  
"Maybe you are right, Mamma."  
  
Darcy refrained to sigh. What he heard did not throw any new light on the situation, for it was possible that Miss Bennet agreed with her mother’s outrageous suggestions merely to placate her, while privately disagreeing with her way of thinking. He began to regret not having gone back to the ballroom, when Miss Bennet's words took him by surprise and made him revise this opinion.  
  
"But perhaps I have been too quick in setting my sights on Mr Bingley, so perhaps Lizzy did me a favour here."  
  
"What do you mean? Is not Mr Bingley as amiable as he appeared?"  
  
"Oh, he is! But did you not see that Mr Darcy seems to have noticed me at last?"  
  
"Did he? And he is twice as rich as Bingley! But, Jane, are you certain of this?"  
  
"Yes, Mamma. I noticed it after he danced with Lizzy. Perhaps she complimented me in the hope he would then support his friend's courtship? He looked at me a great deal, which he never did before. If you remember, he was only looking at Lizzy."  
  
"Mrs Lucas did tell me something like that. I cannot understand why he did—you are five times as pretty as she!"  
  
"Lizzy believes it is because he is cataloguing her faults," Miss Bennet answered with a laugh.  
  
"How can Mr Bennet say that this girl is more clever than the rest of you, I cannot fathom!”  
  
“She is so sure of her opinion that she will never admit it when the facts do not fit her vision, but, her naivety is rather useful—if she knew what we are about, she would be horrified. In some ways, she is more straight-laced than Mary! In keeping her in the dark, I can have her as my greatest advocate."  
  
As Miss Elizabeth was the only family member whose behaviour was always ladylike, Darcy had to agree with that. He wondered if she would ever learn of her sister’s deception.  
  
Mrs Bennet sniffed. "That girl lives to vex me, though. I will not take much pleasure in having her replace me as mistress of Longbourn. You will have to invite me often!"  
  
Jane laughed again. "I will, Mamma, fear not. But as for Lizzy accepting Mr Collins, I fear it will not be that simple."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course she will marry him! I feel certain he will make her an offer the day after tomorrow at the latest. Why he waited so long, I know not."  
  
Miss Bennet sighed. "I fear Lizzy was careful not to stay in the same room as he for long. If you wish for him to propose, you will have to devise a way for them to stay together."  
  
"I will do that as soon as tomorrow morning, then!"  
  
"Maybe you should hint at that alliance this evening—even if Lizzy does not accept him, if Mr Bingley hears this, perhaps this will give him the impulse he needs to propose."  
  
Mrs Bennet did not answer, and Darcy surmised she must have frowned, since her daughter continued, clarifying her words.  
  
"If he knows he is not in danger to be the only one to have to care for you and my sisters if my father dies before you, perhaps he will not hesitate as much."  
  
"Do you think it is the reason why he did not declare himself yet? And what of Mr Darcy? You just told me that he had begun to notice you!"  
  
"He did," Jane confirmed. "It is time he stopped staring at Lizzy, but I still wonder if I would not be better with Mr Bingley. Mr Darcy clearly disapproves of our family, while Mr Bingley seems to be more easily led. I would have less pin money as the wife of Mr Bingley, but I doubt I could invite you to town as the wife of Mr Darcy and introduce my sisters to his friends."  
  
"I suppose this is wise."  
  
"Besides..."  
  
"Yes, Jane?"  
  
"I think that, after some time, I could always have some other possibility to increase my pin money and the number of my jewels."  
  
"How so, dear?"  
  
"Well... once I have given him a son... I expect I will be able to have more... freedom, shall we say. And I certainly will take care that my beauty does not diminishes with time."  
  
"You should be careful, dear. Such an attitude will not be condoned by the circles you live in."  
  
"Do you not read the papers? The first circles are full of dalliances of every sort. As long as I am discreet, I will be able to do as I wish. I am certain Mr Bingley will do the same."  
  
Darcy, who had heard every word, was horrified. Miss Bennet’s character was far worse than he could have feared. On seeing the women entering the ballroom again, he decided to do the same and went in search of his friend. He could not, would not let him propose to Miss Bennet this evening, and would persuade him to leave Hertfordshire on the morrow. He felt some disappointment at the thought that, in acting thus, he would also leave Miss Elizabeth Bennet behind, but that was probably for the best. He valued greatly her sincerity and her honesty, but he did not think having her at his side would be worth being related to her mother and sisters.


End file.
